Warriors: The Forgotten Prophecy, Book 1 The Sign of the Tiger
by DaughterOfTheSun576
Summary: There will be four. their paths are split, they must live with the pain and trials they face. One will turn to darkness, the other to light Will they control the monsters inside? I cannot say." said a voice quietly in Jayfeather's ear as he tended to four tiny kits. " Their names will be Lightningkit, Darkkit, Riverkit, and Breezekit" Dovewing said quietly, no one knew her secret.
1. Prolouge

prologue;

It was dark, cold.

Then a small flicker of light on the horizon.

It shone down into a tiny pool of clear water.

A dark tabby with ragged fur looked down into the pool. "The dark forest is rising, we must act quickly to stop them," he said.

A blue she-cat emerged from the shadows. "I agree, send a message to all the medicine cats," she ordered.

The dark tabby stood up and said, "that might not be wise Bluestar."

"Why not, Raggedstar?"she asked.

Raggedstar looked deep into her blue eyes.

He said, "we cannot trust anyone, not even the medicine cats."

"WHAT?!" , hissed Bluestar, outraged.

Raggedstar rested his tail on her shoulder. "What do we do now?" she said like a scared kit.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. A yellow tabby tom appeared from behind them.

"Hello, Thunder." they both said, lost in thought.

"I heard what you were talking about and I have an idea about what to do," said Thunder in a low voice.

" What is your idea?" said Raggedstar.

"When I joined Starclan, a long time ago, I made a friend. He was the last leader of Tigerclan," said Thunder.

Bluestar and Raggedstar looked at him with awe in their eyes.

"B-but how? Tigerclan is just a myth," Raggedstar said, confused.

Bluestar looked at Thunder like he had grown a second head.

Bluestar finally said, "how can he take on the dark forest alone?"

"He won't," said Thunder, looking at the rim of the hollow.

Four huge figures appeared,"Those are the four," said Thunder,"their spirits can take a smaller form, but there has to be living cats that are born with these spirits."

Bluestar looked at him with an unreadable expression,"there are no kits in Thunderclan and none will have kits,"

."They must be half-clan,"said the voice of one of the four, "they must have a father with the heart of a tiger, and a mother as peaceful as a dove,".

Raggedstar looked at the four figures in doubt "no, that will break the warrior code,"

"Do you doubt our judgement?" growled the darkest figure.

"I-I'm sorry, I will do as you have requested," meowed Raggedstar, obediently.

Thunder looked at the four "we must tell Dovewing to follow her heart always,"

"get Spottedleaf..." meowed bluestar.

"spottedleaf is dead" they all said to her

"yes actually get Feathertail, tell her to visit Dovewing," murmured Bluestar "her kits will be great,".

The tallest figure walked out of the shadows "I want the first born," he growled.

"Lightningstar," said Thunder others dipped their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document her

**Chapter 1:**

"Lightningkit! Lightningkit! Wake up, our apprentice ceremony is about to start!" said an excited voice.

"In a bit, can't Bramblestar wait?" I snorted.

_ Why does Darkkit have to wake up at dawn?_ I Thought, annoyed.

I got to my paws and glared, at the dark brown tabby tom with green eyes who was jumping on my side of the nest .

"Stop that!" I growled at Darkkit.

"Never!" He screamed in my ear.

Suddenly I was being pinned to the ground."Riverkit!" I growled, playfully.

"Stop it, both of you, you'll mess up your fur," meowed our mother.

"Yes Dovewing," we both looked up at her guiltily.

Then, after Dovewing cleaned me and Riverkit, we went outside.

_I can't believe this is happening!_ I thought.

We walked out of the nursery, and then everybody's eyes were on us.

I felt hot; despite it was the middle of leaf-bare.

"Riverkit, step forward," boomed Bramblestar;

the little gray tabby at my side strode forward

"it is time to make you an apprentice."

Riverkit's dark blue eyes glowed.

"Riverpaw, your mentor will be Ivypool," meowed Bramblestar.

A gray she cat with green eyes padded up to Riverpaw and touched noses.

They padded to the side of the clearing, Riverpaw meowing excitedly to his new mentor.

"Darkkit, come here,"

Darkkit bounced excitedly up to Bramblestar

"your name will be Darkpaw," Bramblestar meowed.

"Your mentor will be our oldest warrior, Dustpelt,"

I looked around and saw a broad shouldered, brown colored cat with his head held high.

_ I wish I'd got him_ I thought.

"Lightningkit, come forward,"

I looked up a Bramblestar

"your name, until you're a warrior, is Lightningpaw," Bramblestar stepped forward

"your mentor will be Snowstorm,"

I went and touched noses with a white cat with gray stripes and lake-green eyes .

When I looked up, I was looking at a huge animal with yellow eyes, white-yellow fur, and dark gray stripes.

I was so scared at the sight that I hissed at my new mentor.

"Are you alright? You're acting like you've seen a fox," meowed Snowstorm.

The vision was gone, I stood shaking.

"I-I'm fine," I gasped, "I just saw a movement at the top of the hollow,"

"Really?" I nearly jumped out of my fur.

I turned around angrily to see who had spoken,

it was a fiery she cat named Squirrelflight, and she was the deputy.

"Grassfur, go and check the bushes around the hollow," she looked at a warrior sitting near the edge of the group.

"I almost forgot, Breezekit, step forward,"

Breezekit padded forward

, "your name will be Breezepaw and your mentor will be Hawkeye,"yowled Bramblestar.

A brown she- cat with amber eyes walked up to Breezepaw.

"Hawkeye!" meowed Breezepaw "what are we gonna do?"

Hawkeye spoke quietly and Breezepaw looked really disappointed.

[]

I sat down next to Darkpaw.

We've been apprentices for two moons now.

It's time for the annual once a moon hunting assessment;

I can't wait to show Snowstorm my new ideas for hunting and fighting.

I look over to the nursery.

a fiery tom with orange eyes, a she-cat with dark gray long fur and amber eyes and another she-cat with light silver fur and glacier-blue eyes were sitting infront of the nursery.

Thier names were (**AN: in order of above) **Blazekit, Moonkit or Moon as Darkpaw calls her, and Wolfkit.

, and Wolfkit's looking at me.

I tense in embarrassment as Darkpaw starts giggling and says "you like her don't you?"

"No, mister I-Love-Moon", I glare at him

" Hey!" Darkpaw hisses playfully, "You LOVE Wolfkit."

" No, I don't!"

"yeah, right" giggles Darkpaw.

"Well you guys need to get serious. The hunting assessment starts at sun-high," says a voice from behind me.

I jump at first then I see it's just my father, Bumblestripe.

"Yes Father," we both say to him,

"it's time to go hunting," I say staring at the sky.

"Okay," says Darkpaw,"let's go to the training hollow, that's where we need to go."

Me and Darkpaw walk into the training hollow to find snowstorm and Dustpelt.

we see them and pad over to the edge of the hollow.

" Darkpaw, Lightningpaw, it's time for your hunting assessment," says snowstorm,

" Lightningpaw you go to the sky oak. bring back a least two squirrels, a thrush, and three mice.".

Dustpelt looks at Darkpaw and says,

"Darkpaw you go near the Shadowclan border. bring back a sparrow, three mice, and a squirrel, got it.".

"Go" they both say to us.

and on that i start my long trek to sky oak.

as soon as i get there i see a squirrel. i drop into a hunters crouch and instead of pouncing, i flip my paw and chuck a rock at the trunk of the tree. the squirrel starts running towards me. it sees me, but it's too late, i pounce on it and deliver the killing bite neatly to its neck.

and this only took me about five seconds to do

. i sit up triumphantly only to find that an eagle is swooping down at me.

all of the sudden I'm in the air with talons ripping my skin.

"Lightningpaw!"

i just barely hear snowstorm call before i black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: **  
as soon as i wake up i know something's wrong. i'm not in the forest, i'm in a dark cavern. standing in front of me is the beast i saw when i was apprenticed.

i try to back away but its like my paws a rocks in the ground.

Then he speaks "lightningpaw you must unleash me or die,"

"i won't die. you can't kill me right?".

he gives me the you crossed the line look and then says, "no you are me,"

that gets me confused,

" but the eagle can."

I could feel my body changing.

I am getting bigger, my fur is ripping and more skin is growing were the skin ripped. my bones are growing. my paws are widening and elongating.

it feels like fire is engulfing me,

so painful.

so refreshing.

eagle releases me but i grab it's wing.

the eagle fights back but i don't let go.

it claws my eye and i'm forced to let go, but not before I slit it's throat wide open.

when I land I hear a cracking sound and my foreleg is completely crushed.

I stand up, I realize I'm on my hind legs instead of all four.

right then snowstorm crashes through some bushes at the edge of the clearing.

when he sees me he yowls two words, "Help, _Tiger_!".

I have no control over my body or mind. I feel trapped as a caged tiger.

I say to him, " Yes, I'm a Tiger little kit."

the voice is not my voice but that of the beast I spoke to in my dream.

the voice is low like a growl, but gentle.

the next thing i know I'm changing back to me. I drop to the ground exhausted and bleeding heavily.

{}{}{}{}{ Darkpaw

my brother, he is half dead and it's my fault for not being there.

My name is Darkpaw.

I ran into the clearing,

'Lightningpaw... no' I thought to myself as I looked down at his dark brown fur, his gray stripes.

I admit I am jealous of his ability to light a den right as he walks in.

He was covered in blood and there was a long cut going from the bottom of his ear to him collarbone, right across his left eye.

His paw was at a weird angle.

But his wounds were on the mend already.

"what in Starclan" I whisper as I watch his wounds heal at a noticable pace.

I looked around and spotted snowstorm standing at the edge of the hollow.

"Snowstorm, you piece of crow food, do something" I screamed at him.

"Help" said the weak voice of my brother and best friend.

" Snowstorm", said a new voice, right as I started to yell at snowstorm again,

Lionblaze, snowstorm's father.

" I know you are only 5 seasons old, but help the poor tom, for Starclan's sake."

" y-yes, Father, I just got spooked," Snowstorm stammered to the golden tom.


End file.
